The Party on Elm street
by SixxySixx1313
Summary: Happy Halloween boys and ghouls I welcome you to the  Halloween party at 1428 Elm street!Find out what happens when all the slashers and horror monsters come together for a Halloween bash! featuring my OC, Satana Voorhees and the three heroes of horror!


"Trick-or-Treat" I shout happily as I knock on the old wooden door. I wait a few seconds, expecting a man or woman with a bowl of candy to be at the door, but no one answers. I stared at the old rotting wooden door's house numbers, although the numbers were rusted and falling off I could clearly read the numbers 1428. About two minutes late, with still no one at the door. I begin to turn around and slowly step away from the house only to be stopped suddenly by the screech of the door opening. I froze in my spot and stood as still as possible. "1…2 Freddy's coming for you, 3…4 better lock your door" I hear the voices of small children sing, yet no one is there. I slowly turn around to see the door wide open, but nobody in sigh. "Satana" I hear a raspy voice sing. I walk hesitantly to the door and walk into the house.

As I step through the rotting door way and onto the old creaking wooden floors of the old house, the door slams shut behind me with a loud screech. I stood there in my spot in silence. "Freddy's Home" I hear a small girl's voice giggle. I sigh gripping my fake plastic scythe as if it could really be used as a lethal weapon. "Freddy where are you?" I sing softly as I walk around the bottom floor of the house, the floors creaking beneath me. "I'm right here Satana" a raspy voice whispers into my ear I turn around quickly only to come face to face with the dream demon himself Freddy Krueger. "Hello Satana" he speaks to me with a smirk plastered on his burnt face. "Hello Krueger" I respond. "Happy Halloween, you've come just in time" Freddy laughs, "In time for what?" I ask, "In time for the party!" Freddy laughs evilly as the floor opens beneath me and I fall through and land softly on a couch.

I look around me and see a room filled with treats, decorations and a bar. "Everyone will be here shortly" Freddy grumbles from behind the bar sounding slightly annoyed. "You seem annoyed Krueger, what's up?" I ask walking over to the bar stool jumping up onto it. "Well I hate being the one to host the party, it's so frustrating! And on top of that your hockey puck for brains brother is coming" Freddy complains. "Jason? Honestly, I don't see why you two hate each other so much" I sigh. "He's brain-dead! Speaking of which, you may want to change into a devil before he mistakes you for one of those teenagers again" Freddy whines. "He's not brain-dead, he's mentally retarded… and dead, and oh ya thanks for reminding me" I say as red, sharp, pointed devil horns grow from my head and a long devil tail with a pointed end appears behind me, my eyes change from brown to a glowing red, my teeth grow into sharp fangs, and my hair goes from dark brown to black with red and green tips. My outfit transforms from a simple black t- shirt to white, blood stained bandages wrapped around my chest and my simple jeans turn black with red laces wrapped around the legs of the pants. "Lovely" Freddy growls as I just roll my eyes.

"Ahh!" I jump as I hear a high pitch scream, "That would be the doorbell haha" Freddy laughs. "I'll get it" I say and walk to the door. I open the door to find my older brother Jason Voorhees, "Hi Jason" I smile happily and hug him. Jason steps into the house as Freddy shoots him death glares. "Hello hockey puck" Freddy growls as I just sigh and roll my eyes. "I swear if either of you try to kill each other I will send you to have a little chat with my father!" I say sharply threatening to send them to my father, Satan. "Ugg fine, but only because I can't stand that place you call home, it's hot…too hot" Freddy whines as I giggle slightly and Jason just nods.

I sit down on the couch as I hear the doorbell screech once again. I get up and walk over to the door and open it to see my fellow Slasher and horror friends: Michael Myers, Jigsaw, Chucky, Hannibal Lecter, Ghostface, Leatherface, Carrie, Ester and Chuckey's wife Tiffany. "Hi Everyone!" I smile and allow them to enter the house. Once everyone is in the house I turn around to come face to face with Michael Myers, "Hey Mike" I say and hug him. "Oh ya! I almost forgot, I got you and Jason a little gift." I say and walk over to a bag and take out two small chalk boards. "Here," I say and hand one of the chalk boards to Michael. "I'll be right back I have to go find Jason." I say as I turn away trying to find my brother. I push through the crowd of monsters, almost stepping on chucky, "Hey watch it!" He screams "Whatever" I say dismissing the annoying living doll. Finally after pushing through the mob of monsters, I find Jason by the bar. "Jason! I got this for you." I say smiling as I hand the small chalk board to him and give him a hug. I turned around to see Michael again staring at me. I walk up to him, "Are you following me?" I ask with a smile as he writes on his board "Maybe". I giggle and give him a tight hug.

"Ahh!" The doorbell screams again. "Hmm, I thought everyone was already here." I say to myself. I walk over and open the door to find and angry mob of town's people, teenagers, and police men, lined up near the front yard of the house. "Uhh…KRUEGER!" I yell loudly and as I see Freddy making his way through the crowd to me. Once he gets over to me I motion for him to look out the door, "Oh great…" Freddy says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I suggest you shut the door" he says as I slam the door shut and lock it. "Great Krueger, I thought we were in the dream world!" I hiss at him. "Well…haha about that…" he says smiling sheepishly. I just shoot him a death glare and sigh. "Everyone listen up!" I scream as the room goes dead silent. "What's going on?" Ghostface asks. "There's an angry mob outside…" I say as we hear the door being hit violently. "Oh great job Freddy!" Chucky screams "Hey it ain't my fault!" Freddy yells. "Yes… it is" I mumble, as the door gets knocked down.

"Freeze!" a group of 7 police men holding their guns shout. "Sigh, come on let's get this over with" I say as I grab my scythe. I walk back to the confused group of police men and smirk at them, "You're playing with fire boys, you're gonna get burnt" I say as I form fire in the palm of my hand and create a circle of fire around me. The police men step back intimidated by the fire. "Haha this is gonna be too easy" I say to myself, but I spoke too soon. The police grab a bin of could water and douse me with it causing my flames to vanish. I growl angrily but before I could react, cold metal chains are lock around my wrists and ankles. A large group of people grab the other end of the chains and pull me out of the house. I tug and pull at my restraints but it's useless. "Guys a little help would be nice!" I scream as Michael, Freddy and Jason try to keep up with me but fail.

The mob drags my body to a nearby lake. As we approach the side of the lake I become too tired to fight back. I collapse at the end of the dock as they take a rough rope and tie sand bags to my ankles. "Get her in the lake!" A man shouts as a group of men toss my tired body into the deepest part of the lake. I struggle against my shackles as I slowly sink to the bottom of the lake. Now helpless I focus all my energy on seeing where Freddy, Jason and Michael are. I close my eyes and focus hard.

I see them by the edge of the lake, Jason pacing back and forth panicking, worried for me. "Ha! You're such a wimp it's just water!" Freddy taunts him. Jason, now obviously mad at Freddy, grips his machete tightly and charges towards Freddy. At the same time Michael, who is standing on the edge of the dock, away from the two Slasher's pointless fight, looks down into the water. Michael grips his knife tightly and dives into the lake.

I open my eyes to see Michael swimming towards me. As he reaches me he takes the rope that attaches the sand bags to my ankles and cuts away at it. After he detaches the sand bags from my ankles, he starts to use his knife as a saw and tries to cut away at the chains on my wrists and ankles. When he finishes cutting away the chains he grabs me and carries me to the surface. I gasp for air as I look up at Michael's white mask one more time before I hear a loud ring.

I open my eyes only to be blinded by the light coming from my laptop screen. I moan as I lift my head and look at the screen. On the computer screen it shows my unfinished story about Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers fighting over Jason's sister, Satana Amber Voorhees. My attention is turned away from the computer when I hear a loud "ding-dong" I stand up and walk over to the door and open it. "Trick-or-Treat!" a little boy zombie and girl princess shout, "Hold on" I say and I walk over to the bowl I had set out. I present the bowl to the children and allow them to take one treat each from the bowl. "Thank you" They both say in unison, I smile and shout "Happy Halloween!" I watch them run to the next house as a flash of lightning lights up the neighborhood; I look over at the end of my driveway to see the white mask and blank stare of Michael Myers.


End file.
